The Last Frontier
by The New Mandalord
Summary: After the destruction of Earth, the humans are still trying to hold on to the peace they created. With the help of Alien allies, and several wars, they will forge forward to create a new future.


/File number 08967/

/Subject: Watchmen campaign/

/C.O.: Gaven Launce/

/Name: Gaven Launce/  
>Date of Birth: 5/28/2311/  
>Homeworld: Progress/  
>Age: 32/  
>Gender: Male/  
>Height: 6' 2"/  
>Weight: 185 pounds/  
>Hair color: Black/  
>Skin color: Black/  
>Eye color: Green/  
>Cybernetics: Left eye robotic prosthetic/  
>Affiliation: UEF Military/  
>Rank: Lt. Colonel/

/Lt. Colonel Gaven Launce, what a history. Both of his parents were in the UEF military; stationed on Progress. His childhood was spent on ships and stations as they transferred from posting to posting, never staying in one location for more than a few years. Following in his parent's footsteps, Launce enlisted at the age of eighteen. Early in Launce's military career he found himself facing overwhelming enemy forces during the First and Second Border wars. He risked your own life to save his fellow soldiers and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds. Launce's bravery and heroism have earned him several medals, a promotion to the rank of Lt. Colonel, and recognition from the Alliance fleet. The Hero of Kronos, almost single-handedly repelled the attacking Imperium invasion force. But with great gain comes greater loss. During Launces service career, several missions he went on went horribly wrong. Trapped in an extreme survival situation, you had to overcome physical torments and psychological stresses that would have broken most people. You survived while all those around you fell, and now you alone are left to tell the tale. The Sole Survivor's unit was slaughtered in a Fauks attack on Imp. Although he excelled in tactics and combat, his repeated acts of insubordination caused him to receive three demotions, with infractions such as fighting with an officer, and striking a superior officer./

/As of right now, he is stationed as the superior officer on Watchman after General Douglas was killed in an Imperium Banzai charge. If Launce is the man his file claims to be, he will make the UEF stronger then ever./

/END FILE/

All around the buildings of Hesperida burned. The once crown jewel of Watchman, and the whole Volistad Cluster, was being attacked by Imperium troops. Lt. Colonel Gaven Launce strode through the storm of battle, shouting commands at his men.

"Captain Glasgow, I want two Kraken missiles into that forward emplacement now! The rest of you form up me once the doors are down. Armor units, get ready to storm in."

Acknowledgement clicked in his ear piece and heads-up display, HUD, that linked him and his remaining one-hundred and fifty soldiers together. He from the doorway where he'd been sheltering to a huge block of fallen masonry some twenty meters closer to his objective. The enemy bolts melted the concrete and asphalt behind him. He wasn't wearing powerized armor like the armored units, just the standard M21B body armor made from kevlar, so any direct bolt would kill him instantly. Luckily, he moving so fast that no Imperium sniper could pick off the head of this "heretic". He threw himself into a crouch behind the rubble and waited for the moment.

From the top window he could see an Imperium sniper setting up his shot. The bolts he used in that rifle could devastate the crew who were protecting the missiles. His assault rifle would do nothing against him, and the grenade launcher would be out of range. Behind Gaven, the units from the fifth powerized armored division came in.

"Lt. Colonel," A female captain, using hand signs, signaled out to Gaven.

"We have a sniper. Tenth floor. Third window to the right." He stretched his finger across his neck. Take him out."

The captain's lock-on mod on her HUD focus in on the sniper. Luckily for Gaven, the captain was Katherine Issac King; best sniper in the fifth division. Unluckily for sniper, she was using gauss rounds. Better then those exploding soda cans they call bolts. One flash of bright blue streaked across the battle field, the next sight was the headless body of the sniper falling out of monastery. Watchman used to belong to the Imperium, so seeing old roman-gothic designed buildings were normal. This battle was just a chance for contractors and businesses to rebuild.

"The target's down, sir." Katherine saluted.

Gaven sighed and said, "Good. Follow me and randevou with the seventh. After the doors are down, you'll be leading the way."

The Imperium was getting desperate. Not only did their empire look like a decaying Rome, but now they were using snipers and their Adeptus Astartes, or more commonly called Space Marines, chapter against "heretics" who prayed to some heathen God of some quasi-cthulhu-ism. Gaven gave up on God when Earth fell, he wasn't alive that but it ran through the blood of every human in the UEF.

Katherine and her unit escorted Gaven to the Deathstrike mobile missile launchers they "borrowed" from one of the thirty-second's night raids. The seventh armored units were equipped with heavy plasma-throwers. Knowing the Imperium, they will fight to the very last man and rarely woman; so interrogation was always next to impossible. Gaven aimed the Kraken missiles down to the giant doors of the monastery and fired. The first salvo was a direct hit, but the door remained.

"Second team fire," Gaven ordered over comm.

"_Copy, sir._" The second and third salvo made contact on the doors and walls surrounding it.

Large clouds of smoke blew out as the large pieces of masonry crashed to the ground. The powerized assault teams went in anyways, making their shields take the abuse from the rain of rocks. Gaven stayed on the Deathstalker, waiting for any word of the enemy.

"_Lt. Colonel,_" Katherine came in on the comm, but so was static. "_We... survivor... Gaven..._"

"Come in Captain. I can't hear-"

The Deathstalker he was on blew up in blazing fire and rivers of lava.

**Red Light Blues**

Gaven finally awoke in a warm bed. Instead of a bombed out city, he was in a private hospital room with a view of the endless void of space.

"Your lucky," Katherine said as she sat at the end of the bed. "An explosion like that would have killed you, let alone the small wounds you got."

Katherine's lime green hair was pulled back into a military standard pony tail. She wore a simple, unadorned black dress UEFAF uniform. Her chest was covered with Silver and Bronze Stars, four Purple Hearts, the Red Cross of Valor Seal, and a rainbow of campaign ribbons.

"Guess you don't need God for a meracle." Gaven sighed as he sunk into the bed. His new mechanical eye flinched around under the lid. "So what now? Are they shipping us back to Orion?"

"Nope," Kathine leaned back in her chair. "Where being sent Sol side."

"We're being sent back to Sol?"

The Sol sector is considered to be the very heart of the United Earth Frontier, it is also oldest sector of space within UEF territory. Unlike the Imperium and the other galaxies that separated after the destruction of Earth, this is the original Sol sector in the original Milky Way galaxy. Even with the constant border wars with the Imperium, the space within the Milky Way has stayed relatively peaceful; even after Earth fell. Colonizing was a pain though. In the beginning, humans used Gates which would turn a normal space venturing vehicle into a screaming firy mass going faster then the speed of light. Not that many crafts made it to their target destinations in one piece. After first contact with other space-farring and interstellar species, and some tinkering with their Rift engines, humans were able to colonize farther and faster then originally expected. Soon enough the threat of depleting resources no longer became a threat, and terraforming to colonize became less of front page news.

"So what's the catch?" Gaven asked.

"What makes you think that there is a catch?" Katherine asked.

"Because whenever you come to visit me, nine out of ten times you want me to do something that benefits you. So, what is it?"

"It's... it's my little brother. He needs my help."

"Good luck with that." Gaven leaned back into his bed.

"I can only do so much as a sniper and a Captain, Gave. But maybe a full Colonel can."

Gaven felt extremely uncomfortable caused by the situation he was thrown into. Being surround by civilian once again, and looking like one, made him feel on edge. He was just waiting for the buildings around him to start exploding, at least that seemed normal. After a quick discharge from the medical bay, a five-thousand credit pay raise, and a wardrobe change into civilian clothing; they docked in Mar's major city of Victoria.

Mars Aries, or more commonly called Mars, is a commerce planet, and sees a lot of new cultures and goods due to its proximity to the Sol Systems. However, new visitors are advised to avoid signing anything due to the world's lax regulations, which stems from Mars being a free-trade world in order to stay competitive with the Sol Systems. Pharmaceutical drugs are legal as long as they are labeled properly. One can buy any weapon or technology, even "indentured servants". It remain as an example of a world that was once hostile but is now safe and secure. Very few alien species visit Mars as it does not allow the Migrant Fleet to enter the star system.

The city of Victoria is the capital city of the Human main world of Mars. The city includes a port, a bar, and a commercial area containing several shops. Though it seems like a gleaming, beautiful city outwardly, it is remarked by some characters that the city is not as safe as it looks and that it can be as dangerous as the new worlds.

"So sorry," Gaven said as he blindly bumped into somebody. But seeing that somebody, would make any human regret those words. It was a female Mobian fox, maybe around the age of fifteen. Probably lost her freedom to slavers or a trade with whatever species was on Earth now.

Victoria is famous for "indenture servants", which is just a nicer way of say slave. Mobians, or Furs for short, are mostly to always these indentured servents. Pretty simple of what to do with them. Males, if they are strong animals like elephants or gorillas, are used for fighting or mining; others, like horses and lions, are mostly bought by rich governess for mostly sex. Females of any species, and after being altered and brainwashed, are used for sex and social statues.

* * *

><p><strong>Alien Codex<strong>

**Species: Mobians.**

**As of 2242, the presencance of anthropomorphic animals - with human-genes - have developed on Earth; now more commonly known as Mobius. Little is known about Mobian's culture and any forms of contacts have ended in hostilities. All that is known is that they are mutated, evolved descendants of the former animal kingdom of Earth. They were created as a bi-product of the Xorda's Gene Bombs, which lead to the mutation of the planet's inhabitants. **

**For being a main target for the slave trade, they have developed sympathizers across the universe; but caused by the high rate of income, their cries are very quiet and far in between.**

* * *

><p>"I'm terribly sorry!" The fox started to panic as she hastily picked up the shopping bags she dropped. Gaven bent down and helped her pick up her things. Make-up, high-class jewelry, water down perfume, an series of expensive rings and watches, and a lot of fetishy maid outfits; from the corset, to the thong, to the fishnet stockings.<p>

"You damn slut!" Her master was furious. Mobian slaves had little rights. One of the main was not to accept Human help. _Ease to enslave something that isn't human_, is a good way to justify their actions.

"Easy, pal. I bumped into her; the fault is mine, so lay off." Gaven said.

"I don't give a fucking care! She tried to get away, and she's not wearing her leash!" He spat in Gaven's face. Gaven was not paying attention, he was more interested in the young man's slave. She was still shaking, and the fact she was trying to escape proved that she was a new slave.

The man was wearing high-class clothing, so he had to be the son of a governer. He pulled out what seemed to be a horse crop and started to flog her in the middle of a crowded section of the city. Gaven was shock that all of the people walking by just averted their gaze so that they would see or her cries.

"Let's go," Katherine pulled on Gaven's arm, but he refused to move.

Something with Gaven seemed to snap, because he acted without thinking; as if on pure instinct. He grabbed the man's arm as it came down, twisted it so the crop would be dropped and wrenched his arm into his back. The man cried out in pain as Gaven pushed his own arm farther up his back, almost on the verge of breaking.

"My father will hear of this!" He snapped, thinking that the political fear would scare him off.

"The armed forces takes care of her own. I'll be fine; in fact I have some friends that will make your father's rep go down the tubes." Gaven said in a very monotone voice. "You have caused so much pain during your life. Time for some retribution."

Gaven applied enough pressure to make make both a popping and a breaking sound. The man suffered more then enough pain to make him pass out. Gaven through him into a pile of garbage bags, then went back to the fox.

"Are you all right?" He reached out to her, but the fox retreated with fear. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name? I'm Gaven Launce."

"Shala," the fox said, almost in a whisper.

"Shala, good name. Take care of yourself, I'll put in a good word in for you."

As they walked away, a team of paramedics roared by. Katherine then said, "You do realize that he'll just beat her more when he recovers. Maybe kill her."

"Why do you think we're going to the Bloody Mary?"

"I hate it when you play mind games." She smiled as Gaven put an arm over her shoulders.

The Bloody Mary, despite it's namesake, is one of the most popular bars and nightclubs in the entire Sol sector. It used to be a gentlemen's club, back when the markets surrounding were struggling to stay a float. Everything changed once the mysterious, and rarely seen in public, Xin El'shi, bought the former owners out at an incredibly cheap price. After that, the Mary was redone. The strippers were able to get real jobs as bookies, bouncers, and bar-tenders. Its layout consists of a standard circular central bar, with booths placed along the perimeter of the room. It also contains a large storage area, that the surrounding shops can rent from, and a small warehouse in the back, along with a manager's office in the very rear.

At the bar, a young huntsman from Kobruen was nervously sipping his whiskey. His lime green hair was sort and matted, and he wore a coat of a Kreat Wolf he killed. A Tau pulse rifle sat next to his stool, empty of all ammo and required to have the safety on. He had several scratch scars on his face and arms, his most noticeable one was on his left eye. Four large scratches kept it closed, for all anyone knew there was nothing behind it. He practically jumped out of his seat when Katherine tapped him on his shoulder.

"Leon?" She asked.

"W-whose asking?"

"How about your older sister."

"Katherine," the two siblings hugged, he then shook Gaven's hand. "You must be Colonel Gaven Launce, I've seen you picture on the news alot. How is that eye of yours?"

"Hurts whenever I have to blink," Gaven chuckled. "How about you?"

"Got this from the wife," Leon pointed to his scratched out eye. "On our honeymoon. Maybe I'll tell you some time."

"But I can guess that isn't why you called me here." Gaven said as he sat at the bar. He ordered Boston Logger when the bartender came around.

"What's wrong, Leon?" Katherine said as she ordered something on the lighter side.

"Long story," Leon sighed as he sat back down.

"Are you married to said problem?" She added.

"My wife, Kazama, is... what's the term you use - a furry?" He handed Gaven an old fashion photo, on that was on paper, of him and a Mobian cheetah. She was beautiful for a Mobian and seemed as gruff as Leon. She was wearing the body armor of the Red Tide mercenary group, and the black hair on top of her head was pushed back in corn rows with a couple ornaments bred in. At least Gaven understood what the scratches ment; a Mobian and former merc, feisty.

"You're brother's wife is a Mobian," Gaven said to, not really asking, Katherine. "A good secret to keep."

"What can I say, I was Maid of Honor." Katherine said as she gulped her Hards Lemonade.

"Is this a bad thing in Sol?" Leon asked.

"It is very uncommon to never that this happens in the inside galaxies." Gaven slid the picture back. "How about you fill me in."

"We met on a job," Leon said. "When You were stationed on Fenris, hunters from Kobruen were drafted into hunting Imperium and Chaos forces who were trying to preform a sneak assault on Uz Kappa. The Chaos ship was called the _Impending Demise_, and we were able to ambush it inside the asteroid belt. Our breachers were able to break through the hull and take out the weapons as well. We found ourself fighting off small squads of Chaos and Red Tide mercs in close quarters combat, was until my team made it to the main hold when I met her. She was surrounded by dead Chaos and mercs, and she is the one who killed them. At first I was afraid of her, then I fell in love with her."

"A fellow huntress," Gaven said. "It's the classic love on the battlefield. Never thought it could happen between humans and Mobians. So tell me what kind of trouble you are in?"

"Kazama and I were living peacefully on Kobruen, then I was drafted to stop some slavers near New Seoul. When I was gone, Kazama got in some trouble with some loan sharks to help pay off the mortage. When she couldn't pay, they took her. They asked me for twenty-five thousand credits; thats all I have. I go to get her, they ask for fifty thousand more-"

"And if you go to the cops, they'll kill her. That is usually how these things work." Gaven then noticed a bump on his head. "How did you get that?"

"Their leader knocked me out after I attacked him with a bar. You know, a metal bar for taking out the nails."

"You hit him with a crowbar?"

"Yes, he's lucky. If his henchmen weren't there, I would've bitten his fingers off."

"You even asked me to send some guns," Katherine said. "I after what Leon told me, I thought that the best thing for him and Kazama would be is talking to you."

"Katherine says you do this all of the time,"

"Well not _all _the time," Gaven said. "But I can make it easier on us."

A hostess tapped Gaven on the shoulder and whispered, "Lady Xin will see you now."

* * *

><p><strong>Alien Codex<strong>

**Species: Tau.**

**The Tau are an interesting species. They are known to be altruistic and idealistic, believing heartily in unification as the way forward towards something they call the Greater Good. What that is still up debate. Before joining the UEF, the Tau Empire was suffering from a over population problem. This ment a sterilizing to control how much of what species are born per year. They were able to slow it down after they took the Kaurava IV sector, they were able to slow down their sterilizing process for a couple decades. After joining the UEF, their sterilize quota was abolished.**

**Unlike the rest of the False Milky Way Galaxy, that is in constant war thanks to the Imperium, the Tau saw other ways. Their strength comes from their strong belief in the Greater Good by showing other races mercy. Their empire was built from reason, compromise and diplomacy. When diplomacy fails, combat is swift and based on pacification rather then decimation. They are proud, quiet but determined, and they see the future of the UEF as the Greater Good.**

* * *

><p>The warehouse was stocked with different boxes of cargo. Water, flour, milk, frozen orange juice, welding plasma rods, superconducting magnets for fusion reactors. Farther down were large shipments of minerals like Platinum, Iridium and Palladium in large vacuum proof boxes. Other minerals like Plutonium, Uranium, Gold, and Dark Matter were kept in larger, and heavily armed, stations. After being escorted to the very back of the warehouse portion by MILA Robitic-Mechs, they were brought into an elevator which connect to a high class office. It had everything that was to be expected in an office for someone as high stature; it more seemed like the threshold of a sumptuous apartemnet then a real office. There was a wet bar boasting shelves of the finest liquor in amber-glass bottles. A large, round bed dominated the corner, decorated with shimmering silk sheets. Windows on all for sides had sheer white curtains - bright enough to evert anyone's gaze. Expensive wood floors were covered by more expensive Persian Rugs.<p>

A pet Kroot hound slept at the side of a large wooden desk as stock and bonds charts floated around the room. Several drones flew around the room, doing advance jobs like organizing data-files to simple jobs like cleaning a set of Fire Warrior battle armor. A female Tau was arguing with a holo-vision of a male human. The tone in her voice, and the way she was holding herself, just showed that she was not in the best of moods.

"Have you faced a Tau Fire Team before? Few humans have." She said as the man seemed to break down in a sweat. "I'll make it simple. Either you pay me, or I fry you alive. _With my mind_!"

She turned around and sighed. She took off a Tau version of a Japanese kasa, a gold choker around her slim neck and a loose white and red kimono. Her skin was the color of weathered lead, grey and textured like new linen, with a sheen that might have been perspiration. Her gloossy bun of bright red hair was loosening and was barely being held by four spokes and gold bands studded with gems. The Tau looked at the three of them with eyes of dull red, set deep in a flat face without any indication of a nose. A y-shape indentation, like an old surgical scar or a birth mark, sat in the center of her forehead, and the cast of her other obvious features, though alien and strange, proved that she was female.

The Tau's eyes amber pupils, still burning with hostility, slowly cooled as soon as she saw her guests.

"Katherine, Gaven, good to see you two are still drawing breath." She said with a small smile.

"The Imperium keeps trying, Xin." Katherine said as she gave her friend a hello hug. "Do you know my brother, Leon?"

"I know of him," She said. "your stories of the Chaos assaults are legendary on the underground."

"Thank you... I'm sorry but, who are you?" Leon asked, not knowing if he should trust the Tau.

"My apologies, I am Xin El'shi, owner and operator the Bloody Mary. I am also an information broker, so how ay I help you."

After sinking into leather padded chairs Leon explained his story, telling it the same way he told Katherine and Gaven. Xin nodded with understanding, and if Gaven didn't know her better, a hint of all ready knowing.

"A crowbar, huh? You must be a handful." She chuckled. "Then again, I used to date a couple people from Kobruen. I don't know if it is the planet or the occupation, but you are all feisty."

"I was hoping you could give us some useful information before Leon here gets his hands on a flamethrower." Gaven said. With a wave of her hand, the floating data that was floating around her office went back into her eight by ten tablet. She then pulled out a new piece of information. An alien, female and blue skinned.

"What you see here is a Acrylian," Xin explained. "Native to the planet of Therma, they are considered to be the most beautiful and exotic of aliens in the Codex. A mono-gender race—all female race—the Acrylian are known for their elegance, beauty, diplomacy, and psychic talents. It is said that one can live up to five hundred and still look young. The reason why you will never see them in the Senate is simple. They are a pre-spaceflight species, using technology that you humans used in the twentieth century, and when a Senate delegation comity went it to study and welcome them; the Arcylians turned them into minds slaves. So the Senate maintained the Acrylian's mind-games and obsession with control. Making them poorly suited to integrate with the galactic community."

"And this is relevant, how?" Gaven said.

"The Acrylian you are after is named Aria Tal'Moon." Xin explained. "What do you know of the Raising Sun nightclub?"

"Not much, only rumors. So kind of secret society, open solely to the uber-rich and powerful. It also allows the type of debauchery that would make Nero proud."

That's the one, as long as the members keep pay, Aria can provide any desire imaginable. Legal or otherwise. Unfortunately, she is also my competitor."

"And you believe that this pleasure broker is connected with my wife?"

"Without a doubt," Xin pulled out several more holo-files, each one showing a different kind of club. "She is the largest club owner in the entire Sol sector. If her empire continues to expand, the mine will be bought out within the week."

"So the mission turned into getting Leon's wife and dissolve Aria's empire on the side."

"That and,... she is also a information broker, just like me. I have information on her, but she also has alot more on me. Some that should never see the light of day."

"How bad are we talking about? Because we've seen you at Mardi Gras." Katherine and Gaven looked at one another.

"Just some history I would like to leave in my past, and out of the public's eye."

"What are waiting for then!" Leon snapped as he grabbed his pulse rifle and started to run out of the room. "My wife is in there, and Lord nows that some perverts are going to have their way with her!"

"Leon, I'm going to help you. But first-" Gaven caught up to him and then gave Leon a sharp enough punch to the diaphram to knock him unconcious. "It'll be better if only one of us went in, less suspicion."

"I'll stay here and make sure Leon doesn't go supernova." Katherine picked her brother up and put him on Xin's couch.

"And I'll make sure you don't die." Xin said as he tossed Gaven an ear-piece.

"Then that means I'll have to go in." Gaven said. "By the way, Xin. There is a Mobian slave, a Fox named Shala, who needs some protection. Can you do that."

"Already on it."

The Raising Sun Club is a nightclub in the mercenary-controlled downtown sector of Victoria. It was comprised of three floors, with the first floor resembling the layout of Bloody Mary on the other side of town, featuring a large circular bar with Mobian dancers performing atop the center section. The second floor features a large circular opening in the center, above with more Mobian dancers perform on a large ring suspended from the ceiling and surrounding a large purple holographic cylinder that extends all the way to the ceiling.

Crude liquor burned Gaven's throat and he coughed, wondering for a moment if the sour-faced bastard behind the bar had simply served him a glass of gasoline as some kind of sick joke. Xin then came in through his ear-piece.

"_Can't hold your liquor?_"

"Napalm burns less then this."

"_With your complains aside, there is somethings to know about Aria._"

"Talk to me."

"_You can call the Raising Sun as Aria's preferred hunting ground. You have to peak her interest, enough that she will approach you. When you are face-to-face, subtly encourage her to invite you to her apartment. I'll send a Fire Team, when you are alone, they'll spring the trap._"

"Even for you, this is,"

"_Impressive._"

"Not the words I would use." Gaven sighed. "How do I draw her out?"

"_She loves people who are brash. If your reputation doesn't attract her, then hurt someone. Defending yourself will draw her in, attacking someone will bore her. Also, show that you have power and know how to use it._"

"I'll see what I can do." He switched off his earpiece. Gaven called the bartender down.

"Wha'ch you need?" The man wore a mask of ungrateful resentment etched into his face, just like all of the other locals.

"This club is dead. Dead club means no ones paying. no ones paying you don't get paid."

"And you think you have an idea?" The bartender said with annoience in his voice.

"Show the patrends your graditude. Offer free drinks for a limited time; they'll drink, dance, hell even fuck, and the PR will go up."

The bartender thought about it. One the one hand, he was not allowed to offer free drinks for no special reason. Then again, seeing some of the furry dancers making out caused by some questionable alcohol.

"Listen up everybody! We love having you here! So for the next hour, drinks are on the house!"

The bar then became crowded with patrends and dancers a like. The tip jar became filled within the first three minutes. Luckily, Gaven was able to get out before being caught under the stampede. He then found himself on the dance floor, next to a mobian fox, in every sense of the word.

"Hey."

"Hey." She smiled.

"I'll dance to you. If you want to think we're dancing together, go ahead."

"I will think that."

Gaven kept his cool, just keeping his moves close and steady. The fox on the other hand used her limber moves in an attempt to seduce Gaven. The calmer he was, the more she tried; but it was just bringing the wrong attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Alien Codex<strong>

**Species: Archangels.**

**Known for their militaristic and disciplined culture, Archangels are also the most brash of all species in the UEF. A normal Archangel stands nearly seven feet tall, has three long, proportionately thick fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand, each tipped with talons, and a set of tribal tattoos on their faces to show which planet they are from.**

**Besides their militaristic and disciplined features, they are also known for their preversion towards sexes of other species. They can also be quite violent in doing so.**

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, wanna dance!" A sophomoric Archangel came up from behind and grabbed the foxes cheeks.<p>

"You again! I told you to get lost!" the fox shriek as she jumped backwards.

"Common babe, I got the money. We'll go back to my place, and I have simple tastes."

"Back off, asshole!" I'm a dancer, not a cheap whore!"

The Archangel, instead of being intimidated, was more aroused. "You have a nice mouth on yah. I'd love to see how you use it."

"The lady asked you to back off." Gaven said, even though he didn't want to get in the middle of this.

"What the hell? I'm just looking for a good time! This isn't you business!" The archangel went to comfront Gaven, but instead he was thrown half across the dance floor.

"Good times are over." Gaven said as he brushed his hands.

"Thanks." the fox said. "Security is too busy getting hammer. I'll be around if you ever want a quickie."

As Gaven was leaving the dance floor, he was brought over by a female Acrylian. Must of been her.

"My name is Aria, I've been watching you. You are the most interesting person here. I have a booth over in the shadows, why don't you come sit with me."

They went over to a VIP room call "the Shadows" where it was dimly lit and any signal was cast out by digital bugs. "Sometime I come here and there is no one interesting. Other times there is just one person; tonight it's you, why is that?"

"I know what I like." Gaven said confidently.

"Do you?" Arai said, intrigued.

"Know anything about art?"

"It speaks to the darkest parts of me. And pictures from the Border Wars... I just loose my myself. What about you."

"You got quite of an imagination."

"I thought you did as well." Aria seemed to be confused about Gaven. Usually men and women would be crawling at her feet, so why not him? "Art comes in many verities. I've seen century old paints speak more then sculpture in a gallery."

"What about the violence in sculptures?"

"It's fake. Never good enough."

"I knew it. You love the real thing."

"So do you."

"What do you think of the music here?" Gaven asked, trying to change topics to something he knew.

"Dark rythems, violent pulse. It stirs something primitive in all of my guests. How about you?"

"Everything I hear has something good about it."

"I see you are a man of strong opinions. There are ways to enhance that."

"Like Gellix. What does it do to you?"

"It goes straight through me soul and beyond. It feels like like my mind can travel through out the universe."

"I've already traveled to different galaxies. Physically, that is."

"It changes you, doesn't it."

"Real travel means going to dangerous places."

"Where you can see and do things most people can't imagine."

"Yes."

"When I travel, I go to the darkest most dangerous places."

"Violent places?"

"Violence is the surest expersion of power."

"If you are the strongest, you have the power."

"That's true, for children."

"But who ever wants it the most, the one who wants the most and is willing to do anything for it, has the power."

"You wanna get out of here? My apartment isn't too far, and I'd love to continue."

They left the Shadows, and the Bloody Mary all together, as a group of Tau's were agruing with the bouncer in getting in. They continued to philosophy about there dark and cynical belief, which just made Aria more attracted to Gaven. Soon enough, he found himself in Aria's high-rise apartment's living room.

"Home sweet home." She said. "Take a look around, if you like."

The spacious apartment was well lit, more then her nightclub. The walls are neutral color, a type of dark beige color, and more relaxing. The scent of new paint was noticeable. The floor were gleaming hardwood mixed with blazing white marble and pitch black onyx mixed in. Several painting hung on the wall, independent artist from what Gaven could tell. Next to them were an array of old human swords, each one was from a different time period in human's history on Earth. Then several different maids, all female, came out to greet her. They were all female, all young and all of them beautiful. Their species stretched all across the specter. From humans, to Tau, to Mobia, even an Archangel was thrown into the mix. They all wore fetishy clothing that would make a lesser, more naive, man buckle.

Gaven looked, trying to find Kazma, but nothing. There was a Doe, a wolf and panther; but no cheetah.

"You're starring," Arai sang into Gaven's ear. "Play your cards right, and you could have all of us tonight."

That is when he noticed Kazama. One of the maids must have left the door open, because Gaven could see a dark silhouette of a mobian.

"Whose in there?" he asked.

"I better not tell you," Aria subtly motioned for one of her maids to close the door. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

The maids slowly circled him them and brought Gaven over to a leather cushioned couch. Three others changed Aria out of her one piece club clothes and into a open red and gold robe. She was adorned in her black bra displaying her large blue breasts, a dark gray two-piece skirt held together by two rings, one on each hip. She wore functional black knee length boots and a pair of black gloves.

She swayed her hips side to side, trying to seduce Gaven with a slight bounce in her breasts. She sat down next to Gaven and draped one of her long smooth lags across him "I love the clubs - people, movement, heat. I can still feel the beat of the bass, like a living heart. But here, it's muted - and you are safe. Is that what you want, Launce?"

"People feel safest right before they die." Gaven said as he could feel himself give in to the succubus's trance.

"You are right, we are never safe." She whispered. "I never understood the fascination in safety, some would see otherwise. Independence rather than comfortable submission."

"Only for those who are weak."

"That is why you and I have a connection. You are strong, take lives, even conquer worlds. Just become one with us, and you will have everything your mind can dream of."

"I want you, Arai. I'll kill for you." Gaven said, as if someone else was in his head.

"Very good." One of her maids handed Arai a syringe filled with the mind controlling drug of Gellix. "Now just relax, darling. It will be over soon."

Extracting a operative from behind enemy lines is a deadly dance of planning and stealth. If you plan to long without stealth, then your guy will get kill. To much stealth without enough planning will end with the target getting away. The whole key to any extraction is to put the target(s) into a state of shock and confusion. Battering down the door is one thing, but it always help to throw in some concussion grenades as well. It will make your target(s) reflexes slow enough to out number them. Another useful strategy is to repel through the windows. Sure it has been over played in the movies, but the bad guys still never see it coming.

The smoke clear and crunching glass came from the Fire Team's heavy armor. Each one was equipped with a Pulse Carbines, perfect for close quarter combat, and each one was pointed at either Aria or her minions.

"It is clear, El'shi." A warrior said. Xin casually walked in, wearing Fire warrior that fit a female knight. She carried her helmet in one hand and a retractable shockblade.

"Aria Moon." she tossed her braided hair over her shoulder.

"Xen El'shi." Aria said with utter hate in her voice as Gaven hold her back. "You're a cocky bitch. I should have expected you to send dogs instead of coming here yourself. Just like Theila, right?"

"Wrong." Xin lightly tapped Aria on the leg, shocking her out and lightly singeing Gaven. The moment Arai went under her minions did the same.

"Could have given me a warning, first." Gaven said as he coughed out a small fried microchip.

"Had to knock her out some way, and those chips causes tumors. So it is all for the greater good." Xin picked up one of the many veils of Gellix and turned to warriors. "These women need a hospital immediately!"

The warriors bowed their heads and started to gather the women. Hopefully the Gellix had not caused any permanent mental damage. In Xin's line of work, she knew them all. Each one was a kidnapping victem, so their loved ones would be glad to get them back.

"So what will happen to them?" Gaven asked as the last warrior left with the last girl. Xin was going around, tapping on the walls for a hollow sound.

"Hopefully the doctors can help them. Repair any damage caused by the Gellix, and they will return back to their everyday life."

"And if they can't?"

"The Bloody Mary could use more hands."

"What about Aria?"

I'll keep her. Try to help her. If not... at least she'll be fun."

"You are the lesser of two evils." Gaven said as he started to help Xin look for the hidden room. Soon enough they heard a deep THUD noise come from behind a layer of drywall. So with some bashing in, and broke walls, they came across a room filled with monitors and littered with information. But then different voice contacts came in, looking for answers on different topics. Some where on trade routes and others were for an answer of the latest Tau Fire Caste influx on Mars.

Xin pulled up the inter-com and said, with a morphed deepen voice, "This is Aria. I have everything under control. I experienced a power fluctuation while upgrading the hardware. It has disrupted communications momentarily. However, we are now back online. Resume standard procedure. I want an update within a solar day. Aria out."

"Ingenious, no even knows who Aria truly looks like. So now you just inherited her empire, Aria." Gaven said. "I'll just pretend you didn't take the Gellix. As long as you tell me what happened on Theila."

"Didn't you hear the news?"

"I'd rather hear it from someone who was there."

Xin stopped her search. "Before the Empire joined the UEF, we saw things in a black and white view. On Theila, the humans population was getting out of control. The empire tried to imply the sterilizing process, but mass riots happened. The empire was on a verge of a civil war, that is when all of the knights were sent in. My life included."

"So you killed unarmed women and children."

"That wasn't our policy at first. Tried to be passive, attack when attacked. But of time, emotions and exhaustion take control... I have killed many, Shepard. Many methods. Gunfire, knives, drugs, tech attacks, once with farming equipment. But not with information. Never with information."

"And you are saying that Aria has that kind of power."

"I have enough information here to start another Border War within three days." Xin said with more sadness then fear. "I'll keep some, give the other to the Senate. See what they'll make of it."

"You do that. I still have to find a cheetah." Gaven left one room and entered another; the room where he saw the silhouette.

Kazama was chained to the wall, iron clamps on her wrists and ankles and an steel bar to keep them apart. He fur was frayed and matted as there were a mess of empty Gellix veils. She was wearing a bikini-style costume consisted of a brass brassiere fastened over the neck and behind the back with string, a brass thong g-string panty, leather high-heeled boots and red flowing veils attached to the front and back of the panty.

"Kazama King?"

She looked up at Gaven, eyes were blue and in a trance. Her arm and leg muscles pulsed, then she lunged at him but the chains kept her from tearing Gaven's throat.

"Take it easy. I'm not gonna heart you!" Gaven turned on the lights, blinding her. "Keep still, and I'll release you."

"I've heard that one before!" She snapped.

"I'm Gaven Launce."

"No shit, everyone knows who you are!" Kazama said with utter vile in her voice. "I just never thought you were into furries!"

"Relax, I'm not. It's a good thing your husband is."

"Leon hired you?"

"Define hired." Gaven started to unlock her. "Leon is a good man, but very head strong."

"Is he okay?" She asked with genuine concern.

"He'll be okay _if _he doesn't sleep on his stomach for a week." He got the last restraint off. "Can you stand?"

Using the wall and Gaven for support, she stood on strong but uneven legs. "I was in a merc gang. It'll take more than a few... thirty Gellix dosing to slow me down."

"Glad to hear that."

The year is 2343. For more then a hundred years the United Earth Frontier has survived the onslaught of time, rebellions, and the destruction of Earth itself. Yet even in the darkness of space, and the chaos of war, there can still be slivers of peace and understanding. The Senate has allowed several alien species to join and further greaten their ranks and territory. Unlike the Imperium, The Frontier remembers the power of technology and science, because they have not been forgotten, and re-learned. They remember the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim dark future there is only chaos. There is still peace amongst the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, New Mandalord here. I'm writing again and I thought I'd show you my own mythology. And, to answer the first questions, YES the Imperium is the Imperium of Man from Warhammer 40k... As if the Tau wasn't good enough.<strong>

**They'll be two other chapters, maybe one if I'm determined, about Gaven's life and it will focus on the Sonic-verse. So for now read and comment. As for me... I have to hunker down for Irene.**

**Wish me luck.**


End file.
